Tori & Beck will it work out?
by Linzy 33
Summary: jade moved and Tori and Beck fall in love but does the happyness come to an end? Starting December,7, 2012 Lcat14 started helping me with her ideas and mine it is the best story ever:)
1. the beginnning

Authors note- this is a short chapter sorry next one longer

Tori goes to her locker and puts her books away and when she closes it sees Back

Tori: Hey

Beck: Hey

Tori: what are you doing after school?

Beck: nothing want to come over.

Tori: On one condition

Beck: What is your one condition miss Victoria Vega

Tori : You drive

Beck : Ok I was going to anyway

Tori : Wait won't Jade get mad

Beck : Why would she

Tori : Well she is not the nicest when we hang out

Beck : She has no control over me she hasn't been in school because on Friday we broke up and she moved to Texas and said she is never coming back

Next thing Tori knew she was kissed by Beck add they kissed for a long tome

Authors note: Sorry its really really shory but I had to go on my date so I had like no time I will write another if you want soo please R&R because if you don't I will not write eny more chapters :P bye bye


	2. the love

_**Authors note: I you have constructive criticism I will take it now I have a question for all me readers do you think tori should e pregnant in the story.**_

At Beck's house.

Tori: Beck don't mean to be weird but what did the kiss at school mean.

Beck: Idk what ever you want. You see Tori I like you a lot but I don't want things to be weird so you tell me what it-

The next thing beck knew Tori's lips crashed into his.

Tori: I would love to be your girlfriend as long as you are my boyfriend

Beck: It would be my honor Tori and now since you're my girlfriend I wanna ask a favor of you.

Tori: Well 1) What's the favor and 2) I have only been your girlfriend for less than a min.

Beck: Will you go with me to see my family for Christmas?

Tori: Who else would you bring I am your girlfriend.

Beck: I know but if you didn't want to go that is fine to.

Tori: Beck im going weather you still want me to or not.

Then Tori stuck out her tongue and beck when over to her and kissed her and Tori just deepened the kiss.

_**Authors note: Sorry another short entry I kind of don't know what to write wanna help tell me give me ideas and I will mention you. Love you all but not like the way I love my Boyfriend who's name happens to be Beck weird right. **_


	3. authos note

**Hi everyone I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update me and my bf beck where in Los Angeles and I forgot my lap top at home so I'm back and I'm going to start writing :p I have a special thanx to ****Angel Sweet 986 for helping me and I will use her ideas bye :p**


	4. idk what to call it

**Jumping into story**

The week before Christmas

Tori: Beck our flight leaves tomorrow at 1:00pm and you haven't started packing

Beck: Hon calm down we are only spending 2 weeks in Canada it will take me 2 min. to pack

Tori: If you don't start packing I'm going to leave

Beck started packing because he didn't want Tori to leave

2 Hours later

Tori: ya beck that took you 2 min. try 2 hours.

Beck: It only to me so long because I had a distraction

Tori: What distraction is that?

Beck: you

They kiss and watch some movies before they know it its 1am and Tori's parents are calling her at the last ring Tori picks up

Tori: hello

Mrs. Vega: Tori where are you

Tori: Becks but I'm sorry we where watching a movie and lost track of time I am soooo sorry

Mrs. Vega: Tori it's ok you are not going to be punished just come home now and tell Beck you will see him at 9 so you can go to the airport.

At 9

Tori : Beck where are you

Beck: I herd that look behind you

He picks up Tori and kisses her and they head to the airport.

That was a good chapter even my bf liked I think it was just because his name is in it and I didn't tell him it was from a t.v show and I don't think I will hehe soo ya don't forget to R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't been writing I haven't had time to because my computer broke so I have to use my mom's computer. And do you think tori should get hurt on the trip

At the air port

Beck: Hey tori I will check to see when the plane will be ready to go you can just save me a seat ok

Tori: kk

(Beck goes to check them in and thinks he knows her)

Beck: Do I know you

Girl: OMG beck right it's me ally we dated before you and jade

Beck: OOOHH ya hey how is brad

Ally: good we got married a month ago

Beck: cool

Ally: What about you and jade

Beck: oooh we broke up I'm dating tori now the girl jade hated

Ally: ohh cool is that all

Beck: ooh ya um do you know when the plane is going to be ready

Ally: we are behind so probably 2 hours

Beck: k bye

Ally: bye

(Beck goes back and sits with tori)

Tori: How long is it going to take?

Beck: They are behind so two hours

Tori: So what do you wanna do till then

Beck: Well two hours is a long time so anything

(I'm just going to skip by the two hours because I didn't know what to put there isn't much to do at an airport)

2 hours later getting on the plane

Tori: Beck did you check where the seats where put

Beck: No I thought they were together why

Tori: You are in the seat behind me

Beck what who is sitting next to you

Tori: I don't know I guess we will find out

Then all of a sudden Ryder Daniels comes on the plane and sits next to tori

Ryder: Tori hey

Tori: Ryder what you sitting next to me so you can get another A

Ryder: I'm just going to see my parents for the holiday why are you here

Tori: I'm going to meet beck my boy friends

Ryder: What isn't he dating that Goth chick that moved to Texas or something?

Tori: No they broke up but can I ask you a very important question

Ryder: You want to make out and not tell your boyfriend your secret is safe with me

Tori: No I was wondering if you wouldn't mind trading seats with Beck

Ryder: Well now that he is your boyfriend not at all

Ryder and beck trade seats and the plane takes off (I'm skipping the flight also)

AN: I have some ideas for the next chapter is some other people do either right it in the review or PM me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in soo long I do have school. Plus I have a lot of homework to so. It also doesn't help I am a cheerleader so I'm so sorry. I also am waiting for my new lap top my old one broke so I am using my parents and I'm not allowed to write stories on it so I will update asap if you have any ideas PM me.**

**Luv ya all,**

**Linzy33 **


End file.
